


On The Wings Of A Crow

by barbex



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flashbacks, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sebastian's wild years, Vaginal Sex, Zevran the assassin, before Sebastian became choir boy, slutty Sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbex/pseuds/barbex
Summary: Sebastian's wild years and Zevran, the assassin.Before Sebastian became a chantry brother, he lived out his rebellion without care for dignity. And he meets Zevran, before he became the Zevran we know.





	On The Wings Of A Crow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cullenlovesmen (handersmyheart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/handersmyheart/gifts).



> Some people know how to put plotbunnies into my head and all of the sudden I'm writing 7000 words in four days. It's all T's fault.
> 
> Slutty Sebastian in his wild years meets Zevran, the assassin. Enjoy!

 

* * *

 

Sebastian sometimes wonders if trouble finds Hawke or if she actively looks for it. Probably the latter. Taking up the search for a murderer, on the demand of someone who pretends to be an antivan noble — that's definitely actively looking for trouble.

"You do realize that those were not real nobles from Antiva?" he asks Hawke carefully.

She grins at him. "Yeah, I wasn't sure at first but now? With the murderous elf making sure that we know where to find him? There's definitely something fishy about this." She grins even more and he can only shake his head. Her recklessness reminds him of himself sometimes, so many years ago.

The cave is a maze of winding mine tunnels, traps and way too many spiders. And as if that isn't enough, a terrible monster, with giant legs like sharpened tree trunks, attacks them. Sebastian has never been more glad for Fenris and his brutal attacks as he sinks arrow after arrow into the small gaps of natural armor of the monster.

Finally, with a last ice attack from Hawke and a shattering blow from Fenris, the monster goes down. Isabela searches the spiders for her throw daggers and Sebastian retrieves his arrows when a voice from the other side of the cave freezes him in his steps. He knows that voice.

*~~**~~*

Soft lips close around his cock and the woman, Girla?, Ginla?, Gibla?, sucks on him with an obscene slurping sound.

Sebastian falls back and several hands begin to stroke his chest. One plays with his ears, another is planting kisses down his throat and he's lost count on how many women and men are in the bed with him.

"Are you really a prince?" a young woman asks him as she kisses his stomach.

"Oh, yes he is," a broad shouldered elf says before Sebastian can answer. He's lost the ability to speak coherently anyway, the wine pleasantly buzzing in his veins and he grabs the elf, Jeredan?, Jeredon?, by the head and pulls him into a kiss. The elf kisses him back, someone is sucking on his nipples and Girla or Ginla is doing something with her tongue that has Sebastian moan into Jeredan's mouth.

But someone closes their fingers tight around the base of his cock, preventing him from finding release and Girla keeps sucking him and Jeredan keeps kissing him until he is a whimpering, sobbing mess, muttering curses, chasing that edge until finally, gloriously, his cock is released and he is blessed with a white burst of pleasure, spilling down Girla's throat.

Someone else is kissing him, she tastes of apples. Then another kiss and he can taste himself on her, Girla. He kisses down her chest, down to her stomach and then finds her nub with the tip of his tongue. She deserves a reward, her cock sucking should earn her medals. They are all worth their money but Girla is special.

She leans back against Jeredan, spreading her legs for him. "I love it when you do that, your Highness," she says with a grin that turns into a moan when he dips his tongue into her folds.

One of the younger women giggles, "Your Highness!"

Jerdan pulls her close and has her lay her head on Girla's stomach. "Just watch. Look how well he knows to use that royal tongue of his."

"Oh!" she says, her face full of awe.

Sebastian raises himself up and pulls the girl close to kiss her. She tastes of wine, the good bottle he had brought with him, not the cheap swill that Madame Lossanne has at the bar. "Don't worry, you'll be next," he says and dives back into Girla's core. licking, kissing her clit.

She begins to breathe harder, moans deliciously as he expertly circles around her center of pleasure, when with a noise of shattering wood, the door bursts open.

"Your Highness, you must come at once!" a man in the armor of the Starkhaven palace guard yells at him. Women and men jump up screaming and hide in the far corner of the room, leaving Girla, Jeredan and Sebastian alone on the bed.

Sebastian recognizes the voice under the gaudy helmet, it's Knight-Captain Travers, a humorless, loyal dog of the Prince. Oh, how he hates that man. He was a terrible teacher when Sebastian was young and now, that Sebastian is of age, he's been assigned his personal watcher.

"Get lost, Travers, I'm busy," he says without turning around. Girla looks nervous at the imposing man in full armor, accompanied by two guards. He strokes softly over her thighs to calm her down but the good mood is truly destroyed now.

Sebastian throws his head back in anger. It had taken him long enough to get out of the palace without Travers-the-dog noticing, and now that man even dares to interrupt him here. This is his refuge, his favorite place in Starkhaven. Madame Lossanne runs a clean house with excellent staff and she doesn't appreciate the palace guard storming it at all.

"Your Highness," Knight-Captain Travers says with a pressed voice.

"Shut up, you fool and leave me alone," Sebastian snarls and stands up. He is stark naked but he doesn't care. "I am of age, I paid for this room and the company, and I surely did not invite _you_ here."

"The Prince of Starkhaven has ordered me to get you."

Sebastian turns and stomps around. "Of course he has, why should I possibly be allowed to have some fun before he locks me up anyway?"  

"The garden party at the Lemarque's summer home."

Sebastian stops his angry pacing, one foot slowly dropping back to the floor. "Is that tonight?"

The Knight-Captain bows curtly, his armor creaking. "Yes, your Highness, you are expected to appear there with your parents." He waves a servant into the room, who gingerly steps over the broken fragments of the door and drapes soft cloth bags over the bag fo a chair. "We've brought your clothes. If we hurry, we can meet your parents at the door of the Lemarque's residence on time."

The lovely men and women that had been sharing the bed with him, are already throwing on their robes again, reading the room correctly. Sebastian takes Girla's hand and kisses her knuckles.

"I'm sorry, Girla, I'll make it up to you next time."

She raises her eyebrows. "It's Ginla, your Highness."

"Of course, Ginla, I apologize," he says quickly and squeezes her hand once more. He raises himself to his full height and looks around. "If you would all excuse me, I'd like to get dressed now."

He kisses Ginla's knuckles once more and then watches her and the other paid companions leave the room. The servant washes him and dresses him with his usual calm disinterest. Sebastian stares at himself in the mirror as the servant works. Training with his bow has broadened his shoulders but he still carries the lankiness of youth. What a loss, to be locked up in the Chantry soon, just when his body begins to feel alive.

The garden party is just as boring as any other event his parents have dragged him to recently. Lack of sleep in the last two, three, maybe four days is catching up with him and he looks for a place to catch some sleep.

The Lemarque's summer home is a three story palace that is almost as large as his father's palace. The internal decorator was obviously from Orlais and had an unhealthy love affair with gold dust but at least the architecture makes sense. Sebastian nods at every face with his most dazzling smile as he strolls through the hallway from one lavish room to the next. When nobody watches, he grabs a bottle of wine from a table and quickly runs up the main stairs, taking two steps at a time.

The upper level is deserted and he strolls along, opening doors on either side of the hallway. He picks the first bedroom he comes across, kicks off his shoes and sinks into the soft pillows. The wine is as pretentious as the rest of the house and goes easily down his throat. He's about to drift off to sleep, when the door opens and a beautiful woman steps into the room. She wears a ballgown but no shoes and her eyes never leave his as she loosens the laces of her gown.

"And who might you be?" Sebastian asks.

The young woman just smiles as her gown drops to the floor. With quick movements, she removes her lower skirts and crawls on the bed in her corset. She turns her back to him and Sebastian quickly unties the corset. She sighs in relief when it falls off. Sebastian traces the marks the garment left on her skin with his fingertips.

"A terrible contraption these things, my lady." He kisses the criss-cross pattern on her back, his hands softly stroking down her sides. "If I'd become ruling Prince of Starkhaven, I would pass a law that no woman would ever have to wear anything like this."

"So you really are Prince Sebastian," the woman says, her voice a pleasant sing-song over the buzzing in his head.

"I am indeed the waiting Prince." He gently pushes her forward onto the bed so that her bronze colored back stretches out in front of him. Long black hair spills out to the side. He continues his caress, kissing and stroking her beautiful skin. "Not the ruling Prince however and never will be," he says between kisses. "Like a Lady in Waiting, I am a prince until I am not anymore."

She turns around, opening her legs for him invitingly. "What a shame, you would look so good in gold and white."

Sebastian kisses her breasts while he fondles them softly. "I would, wouldn't I? Better than my brother for sure." He swallows down the bitterness, the conversation is tired and old and not one he needs to have now. He skips the slow trail of kisses down her stomach and goes straight for the apex of her thighs, smelling her through the soft fabric of her smalls.

He looks up to her. "May I, dear lady?"

Her breath leaves her in one hot puff. "Yes," she whispers, and he slowly removes the garment that is blocking him from her promising core. With a hum he dives straight to her juicy center, lapping up what she has to offer to him in abundance.

Girla, no Ginla has taught him well and soon she is whimpering and twitching as he kisses and licks her velvety folds, dipping his tongue into her and then giving her a long stroke up to the tip of her swollen clit. Her gasps tell him enough and with three more strokes she cries out, her back arching as she comes on his tongue. He wastes no time in taking off his pants, just frees his erection and drives into her, riding the convulsions of her lovely tunnel. She gasps with every push, holding onto his shoulders, her legs wrapping around him, pulling him closer and she cries out as she comes again. A few more thrusts and Sebastian pulls out, taking himself in his hand to stroke once more and he spills onto her stomach with a groan.

Exhaustion finally takes over and he collapses there and then.

He wakes with a cry of pain because someone or something has kicked him out of the bed. It's pitch dark save for one lantern and in the flickering light he sees the lovely lady frantically picking up her clothes.

"Must you go so quickly?" he asks and struggles to get up. The comfortable buzzing in his head has been replaced by angry thumping and he searches for the wine to appease those demons.

"They're looking for me," she whispers, clutching her clothes to her chest.

Sebastian finds the wine bottle, uncorks it and takes two large gulps. Now he realizes that the loud thumping in his ears comes from people in heavy boots running down the hallway on the other side of the door. There is some shouting and the occasional angry scream by a woman.

When the noise has died down, his lady opens the door to peek out, her black raven hair falling like a curtain over her back. She turns to him. "Take your things, you must leave!"

"Yes, my lady." Sebastian gathers his dress-coat, holding onto the wine bottle like his life depends on it. His shoes seem to be a lost cause, he can't see them anywhere.  

"They're upstairs right now, you have to get out," she whispers at him and then dashes out of the door, corset laces fluttering behind her like ghostly wisps. Sebastian follows her, a bit more slowly as his balance isn't the best. Just as he tries to lean against a door to rest for a moment, said door opens and he tumbles into the room, falling to the floor, holding the wine bottle upright by sheer force of will.

A slender man with sharp cheekbones looks down on him. "Was that rush of black hair my sister just now?"

The family resemblance is quite obvious, specifically from the raven hair and the dark eyes. He holds out a hand and pulls Sebastian up easily and he doesn't let go of his hand when Sebastian finally stands, if a bit wobbly.

"Yes, your sister was in quite a hurry," he says, and his breath must touch the other's lips because they stand so close.

The man pushes the door closed but still holds Sebastian's hand firm in his own. "And you're the waiting prince of Starkhaven." His smile is dazzling enough to melt candle wax and he licks his lips, slowly, just a handwidth away from Sebastian's lips.

"I'd be delighted if you would call me Sebastian," he waits for a breath, lost in the heat of the other's eyes, "my lord."

The man gasps, his upper lip getting caught between his teeth. "Calling me 'lord', I like that, Prince Sebastian."

Sebastian closes the distance, close enough to kiss but he waits. "What else would you like, _my lord_?" His voice is hoarse from more than long nights spend without sleeping. The man is deliciously tempting and the heat in his eyes can not be mistaken for anything else but lust.

The young man raises his hand to Sebastian's cheek, his thumb stroking over his lip. "Well, it would be a delight to get fucked by the Prince of Starkhaven but first..."

Sebastian trembles with desire, burning to give in to the temptation. "Yes?"

"First I believe I want to see those lips around my cock."

Sebastian takes a sharp breath. "It would be my pleasure, my _lord_." He pulls the man closer and catches his lips in a searing kiss. He kisses back, hungry demanding and Sebastian doesn't hold back, pushing him against the door, devouring his rough lips. With a grin he pulls back and lowers himself down on his knees, mouthing his erection straining against silken pyjama pants.

The man moans and his head falls against the door with a thud. "You royal fucking Highness, get on with it."

"Gladly, my lord, if you would tell me your fucking name?"

"Kerrigan, Kerrigan Lemarque." He groans again and fumbles with the drawstring of his pants to finally give Sebastian access. "There, come on Prince, I want to feel your mouth."

Sebastian doesn't hesitate and takes the hard erection into his mouth. He knows the techniques well, swirling his tongue around the head and working his lips down the shaft. He curls his fingers into Kerrigan's hip and uses his other hand to gently fondle his balls. Breathing in the scent of expensive soap and musk, he works his way down the shaft, just to the point of choking and then glides up again.

"Maker, yes," Kerrigan groans, his hand carding through Sebastian's hair, pulling strands from his braid just on the side of painful as hairs catch between his fingers.

Sebastian doubles his efforts, sucking as he moves up and down, grabbing the shaft to pump in the same rhythm. Kerrigan swears, pulling hard on his hair. Sebastian draws in a breath and sucks again, making the man whimper another swear word.

"Stop, stop." Kerrigan throws his head back and pulls Sebastian's mouth off him.

Sebastian licks one languid stroke up to the tip and sits back. He grins when Kerrigan looks down on him, hungry, lusting for him. He pulls himself up, kissing the hollow of Kerrigan's throat. "And now?"

For the first time, Kerrigan looks insecure, his hands drifting across Sebastian's shoulders. He slips his hand under the wide collar and and traces his finger along Sebastian's clavicle. "Now, would the Prince fuck me?"

"Gladly." Sebastian takes his hand and pulls him over to the bed. Kerrigan produces a bottle of oil from somewhere and lays down on his stomach, stretching his behind up with an inviting wiggle. After some gentle preparation, Sebastian strokes over Kerrigan's beautiful ass once more and lines himself up. "Ready, _my lord_?"

"Get on with it, Prince."

Sebastian pushes forward, slowly, enjoying the tight grip on his penis like so many times before. He listens to Kerrigan groan, waiting for him to adjust until he pushes back against his hips. Increasing the rhythm, he soon thrusts hard into the pliable body underneath him, driving himself to a fast approaching climax.

Pleasure fills him and he falls forward, having just enough sense to snake his arm around Kerrigan's hip and take him in his hand. As the pressure builds up, he rubs Kerrigan's shaft, pushing him into his own hand with every snap of his hips until the sensations overwhelm him and his movements stutter. He comes with a shudder, biting into Kerrigan's shoulder and the young man cries out and spills over his hand.

They collapse in a messy tangle of sweat, seed and oil and Sebastian would have fallen asleep if it weren't for the noise of people hammering against the door.

"Kerrigan, open the door!"

"Leave me alone!" Kerrigan calls out. "That's my father," he says to Sebastian. "You should leave over the balcony, there's a trellis down the side, it has helped me many times before."

"Open the door, we know that Vael is in there with you, this is unacceptable! A letter to the Prince is being composed right now."

Sebastian sighs. "I guess that's my sign to leave." He slips into his pants and shirt again and puts the dress coat on. He still has no shoes and he's not looking forward to going outside on bare feet but the hammering on the door is insistent and someone is now trying out keys in the lock.

Kerrigan jumps out of the bed to open the glass doors of the balcony for him. He's shivering in the wind, naked as he is. Sebastian pulls him into one last hug and kisses him. Then he steps outside, cursing at the cold tiles. Kerrigan closes the doors behind him, waving at him once before he rushes back into the bed.

Sebastian hears the doors open again, just as he drops down from the trellis and he presses himself into an opening at the side to hide. He can hear someone looking over the edge, cursing at not seeing anything. He waits until the doors fall closed again before he dashes through the garden towards the line of threes that separates the lands of the Lemarque's from the road back towards the city.

Despite his daring escape on naked feet and dramatic denial of any wrong doings, his father yells at him for three hours straight the next day. As Sebastian stubbornly stays silent, his father threatens him with any corporal punishment he can think of and finally sends a message to the chantry to demand Sebastian's early acceptance.

Sebastian just turns and marches out of the door at that, ignoring the curses his father yells after him. He picks up his coat and his coin purse and leaves through the backdoor behind the kitchen. For three days, he stumbles from one brothel to the next, from embrace to embrace, drinking himself into a stupor and getting his cock sucked so many times that he runs truly dry at last.

Madame Lossanne finally kicks him out of her etablissement, she's still angry at him for getting the palace guard into her rooms the last time. Sebastian shrugs into his coat and stumbles over the glinting cobblestones of Starkhaven without any direction. He needs a place to sleep and he won't go back to the palace until his coins run out.

As he totters along, a figure moves out of the shadows and follows him. Soon, the shadow has caught up with him and appears as a slender elf with golden hair at his side. Sebastian's feet don't quite want to go where he wants to go and the elf lends him his arm to steady him.

"Uhm, hello," Sebastian says, grinning stupidly at the elf. "Do I know you?"

"Ah, not likely my friend."

"I'm Sebastian, I'm..." he tries to find his thoughts but the noise in his head is too loud. "I think I... I'm tired."

"I believe you need a place to sleep my friend." The elf has a beautiful smile.

Sebastian nods. "Yes, sleep, sleep is good." He smiles back, staring at the elf's soft lips. "If you... if you find me a place to sleep, I can suck your cock in the morning."

"I'm sure that won't be necessary, Sebastian."

"I'm good at that, you can ask anybody. Also the women, they love my mouth too."

"So I've heard." The elf smiles, brushing a few strands of hair from Sebastian's face. "I have a room in an inn, how about we go there and see what happens?"

Sebastian stretches his arm out. "Lead the way!" The momentum almost knocks him off his feet if the elf had not wrapped a strong arm around his midsection.

"It's right around the corner," he says and steadies Sebastian enough so that he can walk.

He doesn't really pay attention to where the elf leads him, his eyes falling close as he hangs heavily on his arm. "You, you... you didn't tell me your name," he mumbles, pressing his nose into his golden hair.

"My name is Zevran, your Highness."

 

Sebastian wakes to sunlight rudely shining into his eyes and a blasting headache. He tries to turn away from the terrible light, when someone strokes over his head. Fighting to open his eyes, the world comes into focus and the elf with the golden hair is looking at him. Two dark waves, tattooed onto his cheek, crinkle as he smiles. He holds out a glass with a greenish liquid.

"Drink this my friend, it will help your head."

Sebastian takes the drink and downs it despite its terrible taste. He falls back, cursing his head and the fast spinning world. As he draws the blanket up, he realizes that he is naked. Raising himself up on his elbows again, he looks around the room for his things.

It's a small, typical inn's room. The furniture looks well used but the sheets are clean and the door looks sturdy. Sebastian's clothes are folded on a chair, his coat draped over the back and his coin purse sits prominently on top of the pile.

The elf comes out of an adjacent room, stark naked. Sebastian stares at him. His body is well toned, lithe but strong. Skin as dark as his own, marred by few scars and decorated with more wavy tattoos all the way down to his hips. They seem to dance as he moves silently through the room.

It is a testament to his exhaustion that Sebastian's body refuses to act on his attraction. "You're beautiful... I'm sorry, I forgot your name."

"Zevran," he says with a wide smile. "You should sleep some more, my friend." He crawls into the bed next to Sebastian, softly caressing his chest.

Sebastian turns to him, intending to touch his beautiful body but the movement upsets something in his gut quite seriously and he quickly turns back to calm it down.

"Ah, still feeling the revenge of the many drinks?" Zevran asks. "Why don't you sleep some more, you'll soon feel better."

Zevran says something else but Sebastian doesn't hear it anymore.

When he wakes again, the sky has turned red and one moon peeks into the window. His head is clear and when he sits up, there's only little revolt in his gut. After relieving himself in the bath chamber, he begins to search for something to drink. As he turns around, he finds Zevran watching him from the bed, the blankets pooling around his hips.

Sebastian stares again, mesmerized.

"Do you feel better?" Zevran asks.

Sebastian nods. "Just... thirsty."

"There's a waterskin over there, I filled it myself yesterday from a lovely little stream outside of the city."

He has hoped for wine but he drinks from the waterskin. The water is fresh, almost sweet and it feels like a balm running down his dry throat. Zevran keeps watching him.

Placing the waterskin back on the table, Sebastian turns to Zevran again. To his surprise, the elf has left the bed and stands in front of him. He is smaller than Sebastian but there is an aura of power around him that draws Sebastian in like a moth to a flame.

"Uhm, do I owe you anything?" Sebastian asks breathlessly. Zevran stands close enough to touch him but he doesn't. "I can pay you for your troubles."

"Ah, but you've made quite a lovely promise last night already, my friend."

"Did I?"

"Oh yes." Zevran strokes over Sebastian's cheek, and then twirls a stray strand of hair around his finger. "You promised to suck my cock." He pulls.

It's not very painful but Sebastian has to follow the pull on his hair, bending down to Zevran until their lips meet. Zevran doesn't kiss him though and Sebastian doesn't dare to move.

"Should I...?" He can feel Zevran grin against his lips.

"On your knees, Sebastian."

There is a growl in Zevran's voice that he hasn't heard before and his body reacts instantly. His knees go soft as his penis hardens and he drops to his knees so fast that his vision swims. He stares at Zevran's crotch, at his beautiful penis hardening for him. He looks up and the way Zevran smiles at him, Sebastian feels like he receives a priceless gift.

He grabs hold of Zevran's hips and slowly closes his lips around his cock, watching him through half lidded eyes. The elf has a soft grin on his face and he watches him with intense focus. Sebastian licks the tip and then slowly sucks down as he fondles Zevran's balls with one hand. He knows he's good at this, he knows all the techniques but when he looks up again, Zevran frowns.

"I can tell that you've done this often," Zevran says, stroking over his head. "And you're good at it. It takes practice. Much practice, even boring at times."

Sebastian stops, his mouth hanging open, erection resting on his tongue and he stares up into Zevran's burning eyes. Liquid heat pools in his stomach. He doesn't dare to move.

Swish, swish, goes the hand on his head, stroking gently from the front to the back of his head. And again. And again. Sebastian doesn't know what will happen if he moves but he knows, he _knows_ that he shouldn't. Not if wants this.

Oh, how he _wants_.

Zevran stops stroking his head and his hand tightens in his hair. He holds him. Sebastian keeps his mouth open, breathing through his nose. Saliva drips from his chin.

"I know what an act looks like, Sebastian." Zevran's grip on his hair loosens. "And that is not enough."

Sebastian can't speak around the cock in his mouth, he can only whimper.

"Hands on your back."

He complies, his hands trembling as he holds them on his back.

"Keep your mouth open and your lips closed tight."

Zevran's grip on his hair holds him in place and he fucks his mouth.

Sebastian takes him in as best as he can, keeping his lips tight, sucking, trying to breathe at the same time and all he can do is stare into Zevran's eyes. Zevran is using him. Him. Oh, how he _wants_ that.

His own arousal is on the edge of painful, he's yearning to touch himself but he keeps his hands on his back. Zevran pulls back, slowly, and Sebastian makes sure to suckle on his tip, exploring him with his tongue. This is not just technique, he wants to taste him, know everything of him.

"Enough." Zevran pulls out of his mouth, his hand on his head keeping him still. "Leave your mouth open." The head of his cock still touches Sebastian's lip and the desire to lick, kiss, to do anything is almost overwhelming. But he stays still, looking in Zevran's eyes.

"You can lick, once."

A drop of precum sits on the tip and Sebastian licks it off like a delicacy. The salty taste fills his head and he sways on his knees. Zevran's grip on his hair holds him.

"Tell me, my friend, do people usually want to get fucked by the prince or does the prince get fucked?"

Sebastian swallows. "They want to get fucked."

"That's what I thought." Zevran leans down, taking his head in his hands and kisses him. Sebastian still keeps his hands on his back but he leans into the kiss, drinking him in. Their tongues touch and Sebastian burns for him.

Zevran pulls back with a grin. "Tonight, the prince is gonna get fucked."

A whimper escapes Sebastian, a pitiful sound not worthy of the fire of _want_ that burns inside of him.

Zevran straightens and leaves Sebastian kneeling on the floor as he strolls to the bed. "Go clean yourself, Sebastian, thoroughly."

Sebastian gets to his feet and walks into the bath chamber in a daze. Nervousness creeps up as he cleans himself but he does as he's told. With uncertain steps he returns to the room to find Zevran standing next to the bed, applying oil to his penis.

The light of the lantern makes his skin glow golden and the oil glitters in the light. The black tattoos seem to be alive in the flickering light and before he can think, Sebastian is at his side to touch them. He traces the patterns with his fingertips, feeling the raised skin, trying to calm his own breathing.

"Sebastian," Zevran says warmly. "Are you quite alright?"

Sebastian looks to Zevran and even though he's taller than the elf, he feels small. "I don't know?"

"Do you want this?"

"Maker, yes, I want..." Sebastian leans down and kisses Zevran.

The elf pulls him closer by his neck, fingers carding into Sebastian's braid. With a moan he kisses him back, devouring him, until they run out of breath. Zevran kisses along Sebastian's jaw and down his neck and then whispers in his ear. "Have you never taken a man in like that before?"

"No," Sebastian breathes out.

"Ah, don't worry, my friend, I'll take good care of you. If you truly want it."

"Yes." Sebastian stares into Zevran's eyes, his knees threatening to give out again. "Please?"

"Get on the bed, my friend."

Sebastian crawls onto the bed, lying down on his stomach, like so many have done for him.

"Ah, no no, not like that," Zevran says. "Turn around, I want to see your beautiful eyes."

"But..."

"Shh, on your back." There is that growl in Zevran's voice again.

Sebastian moves in a daze, turning on his back, his gaze not leaving Zevran's golden brown eyes. He lets his legs fall open, his erection laying heavy on his stomach.

Zevran smiles and crawls up over him, holding himself up without touching Sebastian. "Beautiful, beautiful prince." He crawls forward and Sebastian gasps when his erection brushes against his own. Zevran leans forward and catches his lips with his own.

Sebastian has been kissed plenty of times but he has never been kissed like this. Devoured like this. The intensity is almost bruising, lips pressing against each other on the edge of painful and he forgets to breathe. His world shrinks to Zevran's golden eyes.

Zevran snakes his hand behind Sebastian neck, applying pressure there that has Sebastian hold still like a cat being held at its neck. "Breathe, my friend."

Air rushes into his lungs as he gasps, his vision springing back into focus.

"There, stay with me, Sebastian." Zevran kisses down his chest, licking over his nipples to a surprised moan from Sebastian. "I'm not done with you yet." He kisses down over his stomach, his long hair falling over his shoulder and brushing over Sebastian's skin.

He burns, every bit of his skin is aware of being touched, kissed, brushed. Arousal pools in his stomach, leaving him light headed. Zevran kisses his way down, slow but unerring. When he reaches his penis, he applies the same kind of light kisses to him, driving Sebastian right out of his mind.

How he burns. How he _wants_.

His hand finds Zevran's head to press him against him. He wants more, he wants him to touch him more but Zevran laughs. "No, my prince. You don't get what you want."

"But... please?" He never has to beg but he wants to. He wants so much.

"Beautiful prince, don't worry, you may not get what you want but you'll get what you need." Zevran smiles, his eyes glinting. He moves Sebastian's hand from the back of his head and laces his fingers between his. Holding his hand tight, he leans down again, licking a slow, light trail up Sebastian's shaft.

Sebastian's head presses into the pillow and his hip strains towards Zevran's mouth. "Please..."

"In time, beautiful prince." Zevran places one last kiss on Sebastian's penis, making the man whimper in need.

"Please, please..."

Zevran leans back. "Put your knees up and hold them with your hands behind your knees. All the way up. Show me that princely behind."

Sebastian folds himself up, eagerly presenting himself.

"Beautiful, how pretty you are," Zevran says. He shoves a pillow under Sebastian's raised ass and then grabs the bottle of oil. He trickles oil over Sebastian's crotch and it trickles down his crack. Sebastian squirms, the oil cool on his burning skin.

Zevran massages the oil around the tight ring of his hole, softening and warming him up. When he works a finger in, Sebastian doesn't know if he wants to move away from it or feel it deeper in him. Zevran's other hand closes around his shaft, not moving, just holding him as his finger presses into of him.

"Keep your hands under your knees. You will not move unless I tell you to."

Sebastian whimpers as the pressure increases but it's not enough. Nothing is enough, he burns, he wants, he needs and all Zevran gives him is his hand around his erection and the slow pressing rhythm of his fingers inside of him.

"Please, Zevran, please," he whimpers.

"Yes," is all Zevran says. He removes his fingers and then a different pressure demands to be let in at his entrance. "This is me," Zevran says. "Let me in."

The tip of Zevran's penis presses against him but Sebastian tenses, fearing the intrusion.

Zevran strokes over his chest. "Sebastian, look at me."

He raises his head and looks, mesmerized by the gentle smile on Zevran's face.

Zevran keeps caressing his chest, while his other hand still holds his erection. "My dear, do you want this?"

Sebastian nods frantically, not daring to look away.

Zevran leans forward, increasing the pressure. The smile fades from his face, replaced by naked desire and when he speaks again, Sebastian shudders from the growl in his voice that seems to travel up his own spine.

"Let. Me. In."

With a breath the tension falls away from Sebastian, the burning in his body replaced by a warmth spreading through. He spreads his legs wider, his muscles suddenly soft and Zevran slides into him with one slow push.

He gasps, a bolt of pain from the unfamiliar stretch shooting down his back. But then Zevran begins to move and the edge of pain twists into something else, something he craves and fills him more and more. Sebastian pulls his knees tight to his body to give him more room, to let him get deeper and he cries out when Zevran presses even further, deeper than he thought possible.

"Very good, my friend, you're taking me so well." Zevran goes maddengly slow, letting himself glide in slowly, rather than pushing in. "Do you feel good?"

Sebastian stares at him, coherent thought lost somewhere in the burning desire in his abdomen. "Yes," he manages to say, "but I need more. Please!"

Zevran laughs out, the vibration traveling right into Sebastian, making him tremble.

"Aah, I know, my prince, and you shall get more." Zevran leans forward, placing both hands on his chest, fingers digging into his skin. "Brace yourself."

It is all the warning he gets before Zevran pushes into him, deep and fast. Sebastian hears himself moan and scream, somewhere, distant. He curls forward, begging, demanding, a vessel jearning to to be filled, taking what he gives him. Zevran looks at him, his eyes never leaving his. Pleasure shoots through Sebastian with every push, building up impossibly and his moans turn to gasps as it builds and builds, higher and stronger than he thought possible.

At last Zevran's eyes fall closed, brows furrowed in concentration and finally he touches Sebastian's poor, neglected cock. Sebastian cries out in relief. To be touched, to be held!

Zevran is pumping his cock, fast and firm as his rhythim falters and when he comes, hot seed pressing into him, Sebastian cries out and comes too, spilling over Zevran's hand and his stomach.

Sebastian comes back to his mind and body as a soft, warm and wet cloth wipes over his stomach. Zevran cleans his seed from his body and has somehow removed the spoiled blanket from under him.

"Ah, my friend, are you quite well?"

Sebastian stares at him with bleary eyes. "Yes, yes I am."

"Good, then let us sleep, we have important things to talk about tomorrow morning and you need a clear head for it."

"What are you talking about?"

Zevran presses a finger against his lips as he settles down next to him on the bed. "Shh, my prince, go to sleep." He pulls a blanket over them and lays his arm over Sebastian's hip.

Sebastian tries to fight the tiredness but his eyes fall close.

 

Once again, the sunlight rudely shines into his eyes and wakes him. The bed is empty next to him. He sits up and squints against the light to look around. At the open window, the sharp silhouette of the elf is like a black hole against the light.

"What are you doing there?" Sebastian asks.

Zevran turns, and looks over to him. He is still naked, except for high boots, long hair falling over his shoulders, the tattoos on his skin twisting as he leaves the window and walks over to where Sebastian lies on the bed. He takes a chair and sits down with the backrest between his legs.

Sebastian lies down on his side and smiles invitingly. "Why don't you come back to bed?"

Zevran doesn't smile. Instead he pulls a vicious looking knife from his boot and twirls it between his fingers. "You don't know who I am."

"You're Zevran," Sebastian says, rather foolishly.

"I'm Zevran Arainai of the Antivan Crows."

Sebastian's body turns cold. "A Crow? Are you... are you going to slit my throat now?"

With a movement too quick for Sebastian's eye, Zevran is at his side, holding the knife to his throat.

"It would be quick," Zevran says. The knife presses against Sebastian's throat, just light enough to not break the skin. But then he pulls back, holding the knife into the light. Sunlight reflects from the blade, blinding Sebastian as he angels it. "But what a mess that would be," Zevran says, looking at Sebastian. "Unnecessary, when I could just snap your neck and push you down the stairs."

Sebastian stares at the elf, not daring to breathe.

Zevran gets up and settles back down on the chair, the knife disappearing in his boot again. "What a tragedy it would be, the promising young son, died from falling down the stairs. Of course, he always drank too much, it probably only was a matter of time..."

"But why?" Sebastian finally asks. "Who hired you?"

Zevran stands up and walks over to the window again. "I was hired to find a solution. You have become an embarrassment, a liability to your family." He strolls back to the bed, his movements slow, deliberate. Deadly.

"My family? My father hired you to kill me?" Sebastian tries to shrink back, pressing against the pillows at his back but he has nowhere to go.  

Zevran stands still at the foot of the bed, watching him, his face hidden by a curtain of hair.

"Please don't kill me," Sebastian whispers. "I can pay you? I... I can..."

"Shh."

Sebastian's mouth snaps shut.

The tension suddenly seems to drop from Zevran's stance, he brushes the hair from his face and behind his ears. He walks to Sebastian's side, sitting down next to him and gently strokes the back of his hand over Sebastian's cheek. "Don't make a fool of yourself, my friend."

Sebastian stares, afraid to close his eyes.

"I'm not going to kill you, my prince."

"But you're a Crow... a contract with a Crow can never..."

"Shh." Zevran places his finger on Sebastian's lips. "I was given certain liberties. You may recall, I was hired to find a solution. Your death is merely _one_ option."

Zevran's finger begins to wander, tracing his lips and Sebastian lets his mouth fall open, welcoming the probing finger, dipping his tongue against it.

"I'm not going to kill you." Zevran bites his lip as he presses his finger into Sebastian's mouth. "But there will be others, others who might be immune to your charms, who don't care."

Sebastian sucks on Zevran's finger, his gaze never leaving the gold of Zevran's eyes.

"How lovely you are." Zevran pulls his finger out and strokes over Sebastian's head, carding his fingers through his hair. "How very lovely."

Sebastian takes a harsh breath and leans forward, claiming Zevran's lips with his own. His fingers rake through Zevran's hair, holding his head as he drives his tongue into his mouth. Zevran's arms wrap around him, pulling him close as they kiss.

They part to breathe, wrapped around each other. Sebastian presses his face into Zevran's shoulders, fighting tears that threaten to fall.

"What can I do?" Sebastian wonders aloud. "My own family wants me gone, where can I go?"

Zevran strokes soothing circles over his back. "Go to the chantry."

"I don't want to rot away in the chantry."

Zevran gently pushes him back so that he can look at him. "Go anyway. Once the dust has settled, you can escape, I'm sure you'll find a way."

"The chantry..." Sebastian groans, already dreading the prospect of having to get up before sunrise and sing the chant.

"You'll be safe there. And maybe..." Zevran brushes over Sebastian's by now very tangled braid. "Maybe you'll even like it there."

"Like it? Never."

Zevran laughs softly and the tattooed waves on his cheek seem to dance. "Give it a little time. This life you lead now, it will feel empty soon. Maybe the chantry can fill you with another life. Or maybe not, but how will you know if you don't go, my friend?"

Sebastian sighs and hangs his head. "The chantry it is then."

Zevran puts his hand under his chin and draws his head up. "You'll be alive, Prince Sebastian. And I hope," his thumb traces Sebastian's lower lip, "I hope I never see you again."

*~~**~~*

"Now there's a face I thought I'd never see again."

"Zevran." Sebastian steps forward, past Hawke and Isabela. His hand moves on its own volition, his thumb tracing the wavy lines on Zevran's cheek before he can even think. The familiarity wraps him like a warm blanket and he sees himself smiling in the reflection in Zevran's eyes.

"Sebastian, I see you've found your place."

"Yes, I have."

Zevran smiles softly, the tattooed waves crinkling. "Funny, how we both did."

* * *

 


End file.
